A Guardian Angel On Her Shoulder
by Not That Kind Of Girl
Summary: A hostage situation has occured at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Doctor Cuddy can't do anything but call the best crisis negotiators there are.. the ones in L.A.


_A/N: So.. here's my first story posted . I hope you all going to like it. I'm not going to spoil much, except it's a crossover between House M.D. and Standoff._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the shows or the characters. If I did, then Jennifer Morrison would never have left House and we would have seen more seasons of Standoff.. It's a shame it was only one season... (in my opinion)_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was just a normal day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Or as normal as it could be anyway. Actually it was quite an easy day. Not many people were walking around as usual. Not many sick people apparently. It was even a dull day at the Diagnostic Department, run by doc. Gregory House. No new cases were brought in, so all his team had to do was filling in some left paperwork. But they weren't exactly doing that. Foreman was reading some medical journal of some kind. Taub and Kutner were chatting in a corner, paperwork forgotten. And Thirteen was watching something on television. House was nowhere to be seen.

At the ER it wasn't dull. It was alive. Now and then there were people rushed in and out. Doctors running around, helping patients, looking for medical supplies or signing forms of release. Just a typical day at the ER. But something wasn't right, but nobody knew it at the moment. Cameron was nowhere to be seen.

Chase sat down in a chair at the cafeteria. He was exhausted. He had just performed an extremely long and dangerous operation. He really needed a break. He ate some of his sandwiches he just bought, thinking about what he would do when he was home. He and Cameron had an anniversary. They were together for the past year and he was planning on something special for her. Cuddy already gave him permission to leave early to work on that.

Cameron was walking back into the ER. She had a lunch break, but instead of lunching, she went to the mall to buy a present for Chase. Some of the other doctors in the ER knew about her leaving for a while. 'Hi, doctor Cameron,' one of them said, as she walked by. 'New patient. He's all yours." The other doctor gave her the chart and left. The chart didn't say much. _I have to ask questions then_, she thought.

She pulled the curtains away and saw the man lying in bed. 'Hello. I'm doctor Cameron. Can you tell me your name?' The patient shook his head. _Okay_, she thought. 'Then can you tell me what exactly happened to you?' Again the same answer. His head shook no. She started to ask the next question when.. 'Can you close the curtains, please?' Cameron did as the patient pleased and closed the curtains. But when she turned around she saw that the man was standing next to his bed, holding a gun. 'Make no sound,' he said. Cameron dropped her chart. Her hands flew to her mouth. The man grabbed her from behind and held her at gun point. 'Try not to run away,' he said in her ear. 'Or else..'

House was with Wilson in his office. They were bickering over something House did. Then suddenly Cuddy walked in without knocking. 'There is a hostage situation down in the ER. You have to come with me. Take your team.' And she was gone again.

'Wow, that was quick,' Wilson said after a moment of silence. House stayed silent still. 'House, haven't you heard her?' Another moment of silence. 'House? Get your team and move your ass to the ER.' This time House heard what Wilson said. Realization had hit his head. _Wait a minute_, he thought. Cameron works there. I hope it isn't her who is held hostage.

'Yo ducklings. Time to play doctor in the ER,' House said as he walked into the conference room. 'I'm not going to be you, you know,' Thirteen answered. 'I think you should just listen to him this one time,' Wilson spoke up from behind House. 'There's a hostage situation and Cuddy wants us to head over there to take a look.'

This time they didn't argue and all stood up at once. They followed House and Wilson to the elevators. They were quiet all the way down. When the doors opened again they saw Chase standing at the nurses station, talking to one of the new OR nurses. Wilson called him. 'Chase! Come with us to the ER.' He looked questionably at the group, but followed them anyway.

Once in the ER it looked almost deserted. No doctors running around, no beds loaded with patients. There was one doctor outside the first ER room. Foreman called to him. 'Hey Beeby. What's going on in there?' He looked around and came to his face. 'I don't know really,' Beeby said. 'It happened so quick. One moment everything was fine and then the next…' 'But, do you know who is held hostage in there,' House asked. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. But he was right, and was still shocked at the next words.

'It's doctor Cameron who's in there….'

* * *

_A/N: And what do you think of it? Should I continue it or not? Critisism is as welcome as ice cream on a hot summer day.. It will help write the next chapter(s). So.. just review please. If I get enough positive reactions on this, then I'll try and update every once in a week/2 weeks..! XD _

_By the way.. can anyone tell me what those ratings mean? I rated it K but am not sure what it means.. ;)_

**- Not That Kind Of Girl - **


End file.
